Best Friends
by DarkAlley34
Summary: This is a short Morby Oneshot, (if you do not like Morby than don't read). Rigby has a secret, will he tell his bro Mordecai and if he does than what is his secret and how will Mordecai react? You will just have to read to find out. This is my first fanfic so constructive criticism only. Rated T. for what I see as teen themes.


Best Friends

This is a oneshot Morby fanfic about Rigby telling Mordecai his little secret. If you don't like Morby then don't read this and if you read it anyway then don't say any (bleep). This is my first fanfic so constructive criticism only. Rated T. for what I see as a teen theme.

There was Rigby the raccoon crying softly laying on his trampoline staring at the ceiling.

The truth was he had fallen in love with his blue jay friend Mordecai months earlier.

He wanted to tell Mordecai, but he didn't want to ruin their friendship either.

He had never thought he was gay or that he would fall in love with his best friend.

(Three months earlier)

One day when himself and Mordecai were planting plants he thought about something. "Why don't I have a girlfriend or at least am trying to get one."

"I just don't understand girls," he thought to himself. Then he glanced over at Mordecai who was planting some flowers.

Then something hit him. He thought about how Mordecai had always been there for him since they were kids.

How he had always helped him and cared for him.

"He's amazing, he's nice, and he's handsome." Then a thought screamed into his head. "I love him!"

"No!" "I can't be gay!" "I can't love my best friend!" Rigby was trying to shake this thought out of hid mind, but it wasn't working.

In the next couple of weeks he fell in love with Mordecai.

He realized that he was perfect for him and then realized that if he ever told Mordecai their friendship would be over.

(Back to the present)

He felt sick. He was about to go crazy. He loved Mordecai and he had to tell him. Suddenly Mordecai walked into their room.

Rigby quickly sat up and tried to wipe away his tears, but it was too late.

"Rigby why are you crying," Mordecai asked worried while sitting next to him. "Oh I was just, um, I'm just sad."

"Why," Mordecai asked curiously. "Well I was thinking about how I don't have a girlfriend and…"

Mordecai cut him off. "Well I could help you get a girlfriend."

"I think Eileen likes you or maybe you could try online dating or…" Rigby then cut him off.

"Mordecai!" "I don't want a girlfriend!" "Then why are you sad," Mordecai asked with question.

"It's because, well, you've always been there for me and cared for me." Rigby paused. "Ya," Mordecai said really suspicious now.

"Well, three months ago we were working and ever since then I realized that I…" Rigby stopped talking quickly.

"What did you realize," Mordecai asked with care. Rigby began to tear up again.

"Rigby you can tell me anything." "Please don't cry I'll always be here for you," Mordecai then put his wing around Rigby.

"Mordecai I, I, I." Rigby was stuttering and just could not get it out. "Come on Rigby it's all right just let it out."

"I love you!" Rigby screamed. Mordecai, stunned, went into thoughts. "He loves me?"

Mordecai still couldn't believe what he had just heard. He had never thought about being gay, he was still trying to get Margaret.

Then he thought about how close himself and Rigby were. Rigby had always been there to make him happy.

He began thinking and feeling the same things that Rigby had. Then he came back into reality and looked down at Rigby.

Rigby was laying face down on his trampoline crying loudly. Rigby thought that he had just ruined their friendship.

"Rigby," Mordecai said helping him sit back up. "What," Rigby asked painfully still crying. "It's all right Rigby."

"No it's not!" "I just ruined our friendship!" "You were the only best friend I ever had!" "Rigby," Mordecai tried to cut in.

"Now what am I going to do!" "I just lost my best friend!" "I…" Mordecai kissed him on the lips.

They kept kissing for a few minuets and then they separated out of breath. "Mordecai?" Rigby asked shocked.

"It's okay dude," Mordecai answered comfortingly.

"I love you Mordecai!" "I love you too Rigby!" They gave each other a big hug. "I told you I would never leave you," Mordecai said laughing.

"Rigby laughed too." Then they kissed again lovingly.

The End!

All right so that's my short little Morby oneshot and my first fanfic. I'm working on one that's like this, but with a lot of chapters and with many new twists that will be Rated M. because honestly it was hard for me to write this Rated T. one. If you liked this then please comment and if you didn't then please shut the (bleep) up! Thanks!


End file.
